Emergent
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: [Omegaverse]. Tommy get's pulled through a Rift created by the earthquake machine & into another world in Cardiff, Wales where his world is a comic & in theirs, they have things called Dynamics. His DNA, genetics, torn from one space and twisted into another, activate a gene inside him - throwing him into a dubbed first Omega-heat. Tommy/Jack slash, graphic. Full summary inside.


—

 **a/n:** _My third attempt at Omega'verse. I don't know if these are just getting worse, or what. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to stop myself. Torchwood takes place when everyone on the team is alive; and Arrow takes place at the end of Season 1. Also, my first attempt at Arrow and it's been balls long since anything Torchwood, so expect OOC. Tommy/Jack slash, graphic._

 **Summary:** When Malcolm tried to destroy the Glades, the destruction tore a Rift and Tommy, dying, gets pulled in as the building collapses around him. He gets dragged through space-time and thrown into Cardiff, Wales across the Atlantic, only Starling city only exists in comic books. And in this world, there are aliens and people have things called dynamics. His DNA, genetics, torn from one space and twisted into another, activate a gene inside him - throwing him into a dubbed first Omega-heat.

OOC

 **Omega'verse:** Omega!Tommy/Alpha!Jack, Alpha!Ianto, Beta!Tosh, Omega!Owen, Alpha!Gwen, Beta!Rhys

 **aRROW/TORchWOOd**

* * *

 **Emergent**

Pain.

His lungs clogged, straining, drowning. His heart chugging painfully in his chest, a fist squeezing it. He was so tired, but it hurt so much. Dust raining down into his eyes, making them water, stuffing his nose, sucking the moisture from his mouth. And then light. Bright, blinding. It burned, like heat. It crackled across his skin like electricity. Dug into his flesh like barbed-wire, like talons.

He screamed. Then blissful darkness.

His body toppled from the tear in space-time and onto a pile refuse in the disused warehouse.

 **aRROW/TORchWOOd**

Tommy inhaled so sharply that he chocked. He coughed, gasping. The ache in his chest flaring up, and his lungs felt like a dry desert. He tried to push himself up on shaky arms, but the ground beneath shifted, and he barely caught himself as the material surrounding him tumbled away.

He was shivering by the time he managed to sweep an area clear and sit up and finally able to take in his surroundings. It was night-time, that much was clear from the security lights shinning through the high crank windows. He looked around in confusion at the large stretch of empty space.

He remember... Laurel, the CNRI collapsing. But he'd gotten her out safe. He on the other hand... He rubbed at the ache in his chest and looked down at himself. He shirt was nearly shredded, dirty and covered in blood. His breath stuck in his throat as he fingered the torn hole through the material at the center of his chest. He took a deep breath... And then Oliver was there.

Tommy's hands brushed across each limb, checking to see if he was entirely whole. That appeared to be the case, but he didn't understand how he got from the CNRI to here. Wherever that was. He swiped a palm down his grimy face, wiping away the sweat.

He was sure he was dead. So, was this his hell? No, it was far too mundane for that. Perhaps the holding area? He scoffed at himself, shaking his head. Alive or dead, he needed to find out what the hell was going on. Where he was and what happened to the others was a good start. He checked his pockets, but his cell phone was cracked and seemed to be fried, other than that he only had his leather wallet, some loose change, and a stick of gum. He unwrapped the gum and popped it into his parched mouth.

He pushed to his feet amid the refuse pile. He appeared uninjured, unlike what he remembered, what he felt. But he felt light-headed upon standing fully horizontal, and he was shaky and sweaty. He could nearly see his breath condense in front of him, yet he was hot. He didn't know much, but he was sure it was shock. As he took his first shaky steps forward, he crossed his arms over his chest and started to rub at his bare arms as he looked around for a door. He shivered at the sensation, his lightly calloused palms against tender flesh.

He walked slowly, and slowly, he noticed his gait was off. He felt almost slippery at his ass. Had he been injured? Was he bleeding? He paused.

He stuck his hand down the back of his jeans and boxers. He accidentally brushed his pucker and started in surprise at the small mewl he made in response. When he retracted his fingers he looked at them, it wasn't the darkness of blood that coated his fingers, but a clear gleam of pussy lubricant.

He rubbed his fingers together in concern. What the fuck? Hesitantly, he raised his fingers first to his nose and then to his lips. What the fuck? It tasted like him through the gum, smelled like him. Of course he'd tasted his own come before, when he'd first started jerking off, curious.

"What the fuck?" he voiced this time, his voice rough. He wiped his hands on his jeans quickly, his heart beating erratically in his chest. That clearly wasn't normal, something was clearly wrong with him.

He sat back on his haunches, wrapping his arms around his knees. He gently rocked. He definitely felt weird, off. He was in shock, his memory came to an abrupt halt, he didn't know where the fuck he was. His asshole was leaking—from some injury, it had to be.

His ass brushed against his heels, his balls and he gasped at the pleasant and unexpected feeling. Heat curled lightly in the pit of his stomach. With his light and fevered head, it took him a moment to place the feeling as arousal. Fuck! Why was he getting aroused? Unconsciously, he continued to rock.

He reached into his lap and adjusted himself, and instantly he felt his dick slightly stiffen at the mundane gesture. Tommy groaned, though he wasn't sure if it was in peaked pleasure or frustrated confusion. His skin felt prickly and he rubbed at it, but it didn't nothing to appease the feeling, only intensify it, made his more hot, more desperate.

He tugged at his shirt. He let out a little whine as his cock hardened further without even any attention, and he grew wetter. He needed something anything, to stop the itch inside of him, but he didn't even know what it was.

He tried to fight the arousal, the irritation, frustration... so focused in that, he didn't hear the door to his left, or a man step inside with a Webleydrawn, didn't even notice the flashlight. What Tommy did register, was the scent. His head was too clouded to even comprehend what the hell that might mean, but he body reacted.

"An Omega in heat?" the man said to himself, scenting the air. "What are you doing here?"

Tommy didn't understand what he meant. His voice didn't fully register, though it should have. But the man's scent seemed to both relax him and make him more wanting. God. The only other time he felt anywhere remotely this desperate was the first time he got a blowjob when he was fourteen. It had been over so fast, his senses in overload. But this, it just seemed to be climbing, building, getting hotter, sharper. It was almost painful. It _was_ painful, like there was a desperate itch inside him that he couldn't scratch himself.

The man was moving closer, cautiously, sweeping the area. Tommy could fell his presence, the hair on his arms rising with it as he unconsciously leaned towards the man.

"Hey,"

Tommy whimpered quietly at his voice. He inhaled deeply, and seemed to come back slightly to himself with the closeness of the stranger. He forced himself to raise his head, surprised at himself for not openly touching himself right now, to look up at the man who was standing several feet away. The way the lighting was, he couldn't see the man's face but the tall and broad frame was familiar.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, and then he slowly lowered himself until he was squatting, level with Tommy, and his face became visible.

Tommy's hazy eyes widened and he gasped. His body moved without thought and he leapt at the man. A familiar face in this sea of confusion and lust. Dad! It didn't matter the other, slow-filtering thoughts—levelling the Glades, mass murder, revenge.

The man yelped in surprise as he fell back, Tommy on top of him. He groaned, his face buried at the base of the man's throat.

"Hey, kid..."

"Dad," he managed to say. "What's happening to me?"

"What?" the man grabbed his shoulders. "I am not your dad."

"Huh?" the man managed to push the clinging Tommy up, at least enough to look him in the eye. Tommy shivered in he didn't know what, as his warm breath brushed against his lips and chin. He inhaled deeply. Sandstorm.

"I like role-play as much as the next guy. But clearly you're not handling this heat well. The name's Captain Jack Harkness."

Tommy shook his head in confusion. Who was Jack Harkness? It was hard to understand, to think in this overwhelming heat. Ugh. He just wanted to be touched, scraped inside and out. He was laying on top of his dad, his throbbing hard cock ground into his muscled thigh. It was totally fucked up. It had to be a dream, a hallucination, because all he could think was that he desperately wanted to be knotted? What the fuck was knotted? Tommy keened. He could feel Malc—Jack, he said his name was Jack's—own stiffening member.

"I don't understand what's happening to me," Tommy managed, his cheeks heated with shame and lust, even as he grounded himself against the man.

Jack gave a little gasp in response, and grasped his shoulders tighter, tense. "What do you mean, you don't understand?" he shook away the Alpha-response to the hypnotic smell the Omega was putting off. The kid was handsome, beautiful, and if Jack had any less control, he would be tearing the Omega's clothes off. Under the heat pheromones, the arousal, the slick, he didn't smell like he was homeless, but what the hell was he doing here, looking like he'd been put through the ringer? Was _he_ what set off the Rift Activity Alert? "Kid—"

"Tommy!" he managed.

"Tommy." Jack nodded. He grasped the young man's face, making him look at him, trying to make him focus. "Focus. Listen. Do you know how you got here? Where you are?" But Tommy's eyes were just a mask of heat-haze.

Jack groaned in frustration, and Tommy gasped in response. He probably didn't even properly realize he was thrusting his hips.

"Hey!" Jack barked, putting all his Alpha command into his tone.

The Omega instantly stilled his thrusting, freezing, but his body still shivered, heated, aching. Instinctively, he lifted his chin up and to the side, exposing his throat. Jack growled in the back of his throat at the gesture, mostly in lust. Fuck. Tommy gave a small mewl in response. Fuck even harder. He pawed desperately at the Captain's button-top.

Jack inhaled through his mouth, thinking it might be better than his nose—but it was like he could _taste_ the Omega, his heat-pheromones. Fuck! Against every instinct inside of him, he shoved Tommy away.

Tommy yelped in surprise and shock, landing hard. But soon he was writhing on the ground, clawing at himself, whimpering. Jack watching, breathing heavily, his cock heaving in his pants, it was hard to just watch—he wanted to _touch._ Tommy pulled off his tattered shirt. He just wanted to be touched!

The damp ground was cool against his heated skin. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't what he wanted. "Uh." He shoved at the waist of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down, kicking them off. He twisted around. His shoulder and cheek pressed into the ground. He could just see Jack's looming figure behind him. His knees bent and arse in the air, one hand grasping desperately at his aching and throbbing cock, and the other reaching back to finger his leaking hole.

"No." Jack growled, suddenly kneeling behind the Omega. His Captain's coat shed and laying on the ground behind him like a fallen angel. He took hold of Tommy wrist, and his other palm landed at the base of his spine, brushing up. Tommy made a purring sound at the caress. Jack took the hand that was jerking his cock and held his wrists together at the small of Tommy's back. He traced his calloused finger between his crack, tracing the leaking, stretched entrance, before pushing in and adding another.

Tommy moaned at the minimal fill, his hips bucking back. Seeking more, deeper. He felt like he'd been torn apart from the inside and the out, the then stitched back together with a delicate stitch. That if he moved wrong, he would be split apart. But at the same time, he needed to move, he needed to be torn.

Jack pulled out, and Tommy gave a whine of protest. Jack hushed him as he savoured the taste. He snapped off his braces, undid his top button and pulled his button-up and tee off overhead. He took Tommy and manoeuvred him around and onto his laid coat. Tommy revelled at the skin-on-skin contact. Let himself be manipulated.

Tommy shivered as he heard the belt buckle and then the zipper release. He panted. He was on his hands and knees eagerly, presenting himself to the strong Alpha.

The Omega's scent was calling to him, like a brush of sea breeze. It smelled like h—

"No." Jack turned him and pushed him onto his back. He also hoped that it would lessen the urge and instinct to bite and claim if he wasn't presented with the back of his neck like that.

Tommy whined a little at the change. He wanted to be mounted, to be claimed. Jack looked down at him, now naked himself, his large cock hard and leaking, ready to fill his hole. Tommy spread his thighs, his cock curving towards his belly, his hole leaking freely. He saw a mark on the young man's chest in the grime.

Jack touched the puckered scar at the center of his chest and Tommy shuddered, fighting away the flare of light behind his eyes. He grimaced and Jack pulled his hand back. His thumb brushed over his pink nipples and Tommy arched.

"It's okay," he hushed, caressing Tommy's lightly stubbled cheek. The Omega leaned into the touch. His tongue peeked out and traced the edge of Jack's calloused palm. "I'm going to take care of you."

He grasped under Tommy's knees and lifted up, lining up. And then he was sliding home into the slick warmth. Tommy hole took his entire length and girth without hesitation. They both moaned as Tommy adjusted and fitted around his large girth. Tommy reach up for him, almost blindly and managed to grasp the crook of his neck and pull the Alpha to him. He crashed their lips together desperately, a clash of teeth and tongue as he bucked his hips desperately.

Jack pulled and thrust back in, again and again, rhythmically, at such a pace that left Tommy keening underneath him, arching, grasping. Every thrust, he felt in his chest. Almost painful, but good, so good. Dousing the heat. Jack grasped his cock, pumping it with each thrust. Tommy hooked his legs around his thighs. The coil in him was so tight, it was about to snap, break.

Something was catching his rim, making ache with such want. "J… Jack!" Tommy moaned his name for the first time as he came, hot streams splattering their stomachs. Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he arched off the ground. Jack growled and dipped his head and drew his tongue across the scar on his chest, nibbling the tissue, as he thrust himself base-deep and he knotted. It was the best he could do against a claiming bite...

That bleed through into his blood, made his body sing. Tommy howled with it. As it pulsed inside of him, filling him to the rim. Making his ache and want to burst with it. He milked Jack, filling himself up. He saw white behind his eyes, bright, blinding, crackling, alive, consuming—

Jack cursed softly at the limp body in his arms. He was still knotted, still fucking coming, and there wasn't anything he could do about until it was over unless he want to tear Tommy. He shifted back, taking the Tommy with him, settling more comfortably to wait it out. Tommy whimpered, over sensitive, but otherwise, stayed out.

Jack took the opportunity think on this particular Rift activity. They only thing he had come across was this man. Who he knew to be human. But beyond the sea breeze, there something that wasn't quite of _this_ particular earth in his scent. And then the intensity of the heat…

It was half-an-hour more before his knot when down enough to slide out of the Omega, who groaned against the side of his neck.

Jack dressed, and then redressed Tommy, who was like a pliant doll, wrapping the Omega in his coat before carrying him out of the warehouse and back to the Rover. He got into the front seat after settling Tommy in the backseat.

Jack tapped his coms. "Base. Tosh? It's Jack."

" _Jack_!" Tosh greeted him almost readily. " _Did you find anything._ "

"Uh, you could say that. Is Owen still there?"

" _Yes. Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine. But I've got a third party here that I want Owen to look at when I get back."

" _A third_ —"

" _What's up_?" Owen's voice came through the coms.

"Yeah, Owen. I got someone here that I want you to check over. It looks like he might have came through the Rift."

" _Came through the Rift_?" Tosh repeated. " _But people don't come through the Rift, Jack."_

" _That we know of."_ Owen said ominously.

"Just be ready when I get there." Jack curtly signed off.

 **aRROW/TORchWOOd**

Jack rode the entire way back to the Hub with his head nearly stuck out the wound down window. The sheer powerfulness of the pheromones the Omega was putting off tingled through his body like a living thing. He felt the urge and want to just hold the Omega, touch him, trace the lines of his body until he awoke again and Jack could look into his blue eyes, free of the heat-haze. But he shook the desire off.

It wasn't unusual for an Omega's heat-orgasm to be so overwhelming that they passed out, especially seeing how out of it Tommy seemed to be. But he still felt that surge of panic when he screamed, part orgasm and something else.

Finally, he pulled into the garage at the Hub and went around to the backseat. He pulled Tommy into his arms, tucking the Omega under his chin as Tommy groaned almost fitfully, but he settled down almost right away held in the Alpha's arms.

He stepped through the cog door, tense as he spotted the entire team. When he made the call about bringing a third-party back to the Hub, and said third-party may have come through the Rift, despite the fact that only Tosh and Owen had been on call, he didn't expect anything less out of his team, but that didn't mean it didn't irritate him. Especially with an Omega in heat in his arms and now two other Alphas present.

"An Omega?" Gwen gaped. Taking a heavy drag of Tommy's scent. He smelled jelly-beans! She giggled a little and took a step closer to get a better look. Jack growled a warning to her, barely held back making it a territorial snarl and the female Alpha instantly took two steps back. Despite the fact that she was mated and bonded with Rhys (a Beta), as an Alpha, she would always react to an Omega-in-heat.

Ianto stood rigid, arms stiff at his side as Jack passed him to Owen. A pleasant aroma of ginger that made Ianto's mouth water lightly, despite the irritation and jealousy that twisted his stomach as he could smell the musk of sex. As he could smell Jack scented all around the unconscious Omega wrapped in his coat.

Jack followed Owen down into his inlaid Lad/Medical/Autopsy Bay (he was flexible like that).

"He's an Omega." Jack said, laying Tommy gently on the exam table.

Owen gave him a dry look. "I gathered that." His gaze flickered up to Ianto and Gwen who were smart enough to stay away on the main floor at least. "Now, tell me something I don't know." It wasn't sarcastic, it was a doctoral-order.

"I don't know what to tell you," Jack admitted as he helped Owen strip Tommy of his heavy-coat. Owen took Tommy's hand and placed his palm down on the piece of alien tech they'd come across and it scanned him. "I went to where the alert was, and there he was. He didn't appear injured, just in heat.

"Scenting him... it's easy to say you knotted him." Owen reminded.

"Yeah, that happened." Jack said awkwardly.

Owen sighed, long suffering at his boss. Couldn't say he was surprised. The scan completed. "Alright." They turned to look at the diagram up on the screen and the doctor looked at it with a trained eye. "There doesn't appear to be any outward or internal injuries, definitely Omega... but here," he gestured to the chest, his brows furrowed. The image was smudged.

"Oh, he has a scar on his chest, his back, too." Jack said helpfully.

Owen nodded. "What's his name?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy what?"

"Uh... I don't know. Last names are so last century, Owen."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Right. Here." He dug around in the Omega's pockets and came up with a cell phone and wallet. He handed them to Jack and wiggled his fingers at the Alpha dismissively and started to undress the Omega. He needed to get some blood, run it. And do an ultrasound on Tommy's chest, get a better picture of it

Jack sighed, looking at Tommy one last time before he turned and went back up the stairs to the main floor where the others were waiting, phone and wallet in hand, coat draped over his arm. The scent of sea breeze seemed to be infused in his long coat now, he inhaled unconsciously.

"Jack—" It was Gwen who jumped at him immediately.

Jack held up his hand, stopping her like a stone wall. "Tosh," he went to the Beta who hadn't moved from her computer station. She was unassuming, but he knew that under that shy exterior she was one tough nut. He handed her the cell and wallet. "I want to know everything you get on him."

She furrowed her brows. "But I thought you said he came through the Rift?"

He nodded. "Let's just see if that holds true."

Tosh nodded, opened the wallet and took a quick peek at the driver's licence held in the clear plastic pocket. He was very handsome. "Thomas... Merlyn..." she typed into her search engine.

"Alright puppies, show and tell." Owen announced as he came bounded up the stairs with a tablet in hand. The three Alphas and Beta looked to him accordingly. "First off, his hormone levels are off the charts. They're so high, it's just what I expect to see in an Omega just coming into puberty and going through their first heat."

"But he's twenty-eight." Tosh pointed out, remembering the birth date from the licence when she had seen.

"Exactly," Owen nodded. "Not levels I would expect from a man his age, who should have gone through dozens by now."

"Could going off suppressants suddenly cause such high levels?" Gwen piped up, sounding the professional.

"Coming off suppressants suddenly does make the heat pretty intense," he allowed. "Trust me, I know."

After his own first heat, he was prescribed suppressants, and kept on them until through Medical School. It wasn't until he met Katie, that he had any desire to go through a heat, to be knotted and bonded. Because heats _could_ be pretty fantastic if you had an Alpha that you loved and trusted, your bonded. Katie had been his Alpha, they were going to marry, he was going to have her pups... but then she'd gotten sick and was killed by the parasite invading her brain. He'd lost his Alpha. He'd went back on the suppressants and started working for Jack. He hadn't met anyone since that he felt the want to go off of them for—not that he'd been really looking. Katie had been his one-and-only. Though there was that rather regrettable fling he had with Gwen, but he was still on the suppressants, thankfully. Who knew what might of happened had he gotten pregnant. Now, he was as unassuming as Tosh appeared to be.

"I did check though, just in case. But there are no traces of suppressants in his system, nor does there ever seem to have been. That's not what these readings are. Other than that, I can definitely tell you that he is human, his temperature is elevated—though that's also to be expected, considering he's in full-blown heat right now—"

"You're telling me," Gwen muttered under her breath, licking her lips. Alpha's would always react to an Omega in heat. It was biological, it was instinct, their lizard brain, hindbrain. At least Ianto had more control.

"—and he's dehydrated. I've cleaned him up, given him some clean clothes, and some fluids. We just have to move him and wait for him to wake up." Owen concluded.

"What about the scar on his chest?" Jack reminded him.

"Ah, yes. That." Owen sighed. He said slowly, "It doesn't appear to be recent, but there's a symmetrical scar on his back. From what, there's no way to tell. It was round, with a diameter of an inch, inch and a half. But if the wound is as it appears, something having gone straight through him—I have no idea how he might have survived such a wound."

"Do you think that Rift might have something to do with it?" Ianto spoke for the first time. He stepped to Tosh's station and picked up the leather wallet. He could swear it was still warmth from being close to the Omega in heat.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Jack admitted, "But anything could be possible."

Tosh's computer beeped in the negative. She read the screen. "I'm not getting any results on the name, Jack. He has no criminal record, hospital file, birth certificate. Nothing, he doesn't exist."

Silence followed her report.

"This licence is definitely fake," Ianto agreed, taking out the plastic card from the pocket and examining it. He may not have been an expert on American licences, but something clearly wasn't right. "A good replica, perhaps, if it weren't for the fake city listed. Starling City... not any place I've heard of."

Owen snorted after a moment as they name clicked and they all looked at him. "Starling City? That's a fictional city from a comic book I used to read as a kid." That last part may have been a lie, he had them packed away in protective plastic, within easy access. Not that they needed to know that.

"He's right." Tosh said. "The database says its a fictional city from the American DC Comic, The Green Arrow. A superhero franchise."

"Why would he put a fake city and make it obvious?" Gwen asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"What else is in the wallet?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He still smelled the Omega on him, he was sure Ianto and Gwen could too, it was distracting. He wondered what the Omega might smell like to them.

Ianto searched through the rest of the wallet, naming and setting aside each item as he came across it. "Some American currency, credit card, bank card, health card, a Starbucks card, a condom..." Even in this century, pharmaceutical companies still found it difficult to produce a condom that could withhold the amount of semen an Alpha produced, that didn't just simply break when their knot expanded. "Huh..." But that wasn't what threw him off.

"Huh, what?" Owen said impatiently as the Alpha trailed off, staring. "A condom? What so 'huh' about a condom?"

Ianto gave his head a little shake and rolled his eyes at the suppressed Omega. "Not the condom," he pulled out a small wallet-photo that he found tucked away in the back out of the way, far more hidden than the condom which wasn't hidden at all. "There's a photo."

"And?" Jack prompted.

Ianto look at the Alpha with an unreadable expression before he held out the photo to Jack. "It's a picture of you, Jack."

"What?"

Jack took it, and Gwen and Owen crowded around the Alpha to look at the picture. It was worn, boxed around the edges, but taken care of it. They all gaped at it. In the photo were three people: a woman in her late twenties, with dark hair and hazel eyes: with her was a boy, no more than ten, with blue eyes, a hug grin, and dark hair: holding the woman, the boy on his shoulders—was Jack.

"That's you, Jack. That's you!" Gwen gasped unnecessarily and dramatically. Tosh raised a surprised and confused brow from her station.

"What the fuck," Owen agreed. Looking between the photo and Jack.

"Let me scan it?" Tosh said, and Ianto plucked it from Jack's frozen fingers and handed it over. She put it in the scanner and ran it through a program. The picture's pixels all correlated with each other. It wasn't fake or tampered with. It was a genuine picture. "It's real." She announced and they all looked to Jack, but the Alpha looked just as surprised and confused as the rest of them.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you guys," Jack shook his head. "I mean, that looks like me. Handsome devil. But I don't remember ever taking a photo like that. I've never see that woman before, or that boy. And trust me, I think I would remember getting married and having a kid, that's not something you just forget over the years." Both man and woman were visibly showing the rings on their fingers.

Tosh focused back on her station, especially as Jack's last comments struck a cord with her. She quickly scanned Tommy's licence and then she took a close-up of the boy from the photo, and ran them through a facial program. A moment later, her computer beeped with the results. It was just as she had suspected.

"The boy in the picture is definitely Tommy Merlyn. There are also minute similarities in your features."

There was a very pregnant silence that filled the Hub as each member tried to process that piece of startling information and exactly what it meant for Jack.

"I'll compare your DNA!" Owen blurted and jumped down the stairs that led to his Bay. He didn't before, because it wasn't as if he had a reason to compare Jack and Tommy's DNA.

"This can't be happening," Jack muttered to himself. Finding out he had some long-lost son that he never knew about or remembered was bad enough. But if Tommy was somehow related to him, his son— he felt sick at the thought. Not after he knotted the kid!

Gwen was revelling in the drama.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Owen returned, slightly breathless. And shook his head, much to Jack's immense relief. "Not a match. No relation."

"So, what the bloody hell does this mean?" Gwen demanded. "If they're not related… but the picture seems proof enough!"

"Are you all forgetting that we think he was the one that came through the Rift?" Tosh said. It was times like these that she was especially thankful to have been born a Beta. And oh, baby, did she have their attention now. "He..." she hesitated for a moment, trying to get her thoughts in order before she ploughed ahead, "Maybe he really can through the Rift. I mean, we don't really know, nor I'm sure will we ever, exactly where the Rift can lead. It's a break through space after all. Different worlds..." she trailed off. "Or..."

"You think he's from a world were a comic book is non-fiction?" Gwen laughed incredulously at the Beta. "Where his dad looks exactly like Jack?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No. No. Tosh might be right." Jack agreed, carding his fingers through his short hair. "Alternate universes do exist." The relief coming from the Alpha was palpable. "Whoo!" He exhaled, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back, groaning. "That could have ended in disaster."

"There's still the question of what we're going to do with him." Ianto said.

"We're just going to have to find a way to send him back," Jack told them, clipped, ignoring the tug in his chest and forcing back the possessive growl that want to surface.

 **aRROW/TORchWOOd**

He felt hungover and rung out. But even for the ache, there was a counter of bliss, of released tension. Of being pulled, stretched out, but then tied together just right. But even then, in the back of his mind, that _want._ The fire in his blood, his very nerves, that he was sure was doused, his mind a bit fuzzy, was slowly growing inside him again—

He scented him instantly.

Tommy rolled towards the scent unconsciously, before his eyes even opened. Breathing it in, relaxing. The man ignited the deep itch that only he could reach. To touch.

He peeled his eyes opened, blinked them to clear his vision, lightly confused as he took in more strange surroundings. He appeared to be in a hospital bed, but it was far from a hospital room. It was small, and concrete, and he could just sense that he was underground. He could feel the static rise the hair on his arms, making his ears fuzzy.

Finally, his eyes focused on the man.

His eyes widened and he yelped, scrambling backwards. All too soon, he ran out of bed, but he kept going anyway, tumbling over the side and then to the wall, going until he shoved himself into the corner, farthest away from Malcolm. Dad.

"You— where am I? Where have you taken me?" Tommy demanded. His fear and confusion was like an adrenaline shot. "The others?"

"Hey, easy now." Jack soothed, placating. He projected calm, safe, trust pheromones at the scared Omega.

"All those p-people." Tommy shivered. "You killed them. Dad—"

"Tommy..."

Tommy shook his head. "Mom would hate that you did it in her name. Something so horrible, to people she dedicated her life to try and help." His face was flushed, his skin hot, he could feel it inside of him, like a worm. He bit his lip and attempted to ignore it. "You soiled her name, our name!" tears welled in his eyes, his shoulders hunched around his ears as he wrapped his arms around himself, as Jack slowly inched forward. "You tried to kill my friends. Why—!" he choked off in a cry of pain, sharp in his body.

His ass, his dick. What the fuck was wrong with him? Thinking about his dead mother, the end of his happy childhood, and he was getting hard. He dropped to his knees, curling in on himself.

"Hey. Hey!" Jack instantly went to him. Confused as all fuck, but concerned too. "It's okay." He pulled the Omega to his chest.

"Get off me!" Tommy cried out, even as he grabbed hold of his shirt. He was confused, repulsed... wanting. "What did you do to me?"

"Shh." Jack hushed him, palming the nape of his heated neck and pulling Tommy's face to the crook of his neck, right at his scenting spot. "It's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help. It's Jack, remember, Tommy? Jack."

"Jack?" Tommy repeated, his face pressed against flesh. He inhaled, breathing in his scent. This did not smell like his father. This smelled like h— it soothed him, calmed him. It made the fire in his belly, wane and flare at the same time. It made his ass ache, made him want to be filled, made him _want_. He whimpered.

Jack gently petted the back of his hair, the young man practically in his lap. "I know you're confused. That's the heat, Tommy. We can give you something for it, to keep it from happening again, but you have to get through this first one first. You're just settle into your new body. It's dangerous otherwise." He could feel Tommy arousal pressing into his leg, much as it had done the first time in the warehouse. His body automatically responded, he tried to ignore it, but it was hard with the Omega he'd already taken once in his arms, getting ready for a second round. "You're not in Starling City anymore, Tommy. This is Cardiff, Wales."

"The U.K.?" he felt Tommy's lips brush against his neck as he spoke, and shivered.

"That's right." Jack felt some relief. So there was a U.K. in Tommy's world. It was something familiar he might be able to grasp onto. But it didn't appear that they had dynamics there like they did here, Owen's data seemed to support that. This appeared to be Tommy's first heat. "Here. You're what's called an Omega. What's happening to you, is an Omega-heat."

Tommy rocked in his lap. He shook his head, pushing his nose further into the flesh. He purred at Jack's petting. He could fell the heat-haze coming over him again, making though incoherent, memory dazed, desire and lust and craving like a bolt of lightening. But he needed to focus.

"Like... wolves?"

"Yeah. You're an Omega. Every so often, your body goes into heat, it's your hormones, like going through puberty. You crave an Alpha's knot. I'm an Alpha. That's why you want to be near me. Why I make you feel—"

"Safe. Protected... full." He sobbed that last one, "You make me feel... home."

"It's the 51st Alpha pheromones. Almost like an addiction to an Omega in heat."

Tommy shook his head. "Why—" he tried to bit off his whimper as he clenched his fists in Jack's shirt. "Why do you l-look like my father?"

Jack gave his head a small shake, and as a result, he nuzzled Tommy's crown. "I don't know. We've run tests and we're not related."

"This—This is so fucked up!" Tommy whined through clenched teeth.

"After what happened in the warehouse, I hope that that is a comfort."

"Warehouse?" he repeated, his eyes squeezing shut. He remembered being dragged through the sharp glass. The dragon of arousal curled in the pit of his stomach. Being empty. Then being filled, to the rim, his pores. "Hah." Tommy bucked his hips at the memory, the feeling. Whole. He moaned.

Jack squeezed his sweaty nape in response, trying to control his Alpha want to fuck, fill, bite, and in turn, Tommy stilled for a brief moment as he spoke again. Of course, with the state Tommy was in, his brain in melt-down, he doubted the Omega was understanding much.

"Owen did some calculation on your hormone levels and he said that your heat shouldn't last too much longer, maybe a few more hours."

"Who's Owen?"

"Another Omega. He—" Tommy's possessive growl made him pause. "Tommy?" he questioned cautiously.

"Mine!" he whined, licking his neck.

Jack felt a shiver of arousal shoot through him at the possessive tone of Omega, despite the fact that he knew Tommy was just drowning in the heat-haze. He'd been with many Omega in his long life, but none had ever proclaimed him as such.

Tommy unfisted his fingers from Jack's shirt, moved them down his stomach—and grasped his hardened member through his pants. Jack thrust his hips into the warm palm and a low groan left his lips before he could think to stop it. Tommy groaned with him, panting in his neck as he rubbed.

Tommy was driving him into rut. _Fuck, fill, claim!_ Jack grabbed Tommy's face from his neck, and crashed their lips together. Tommy moaned, parting his lips and letting Jack claim his mouth with his tongue. They pulled apart, gasping for breath. But Jack continued to slather the mewling Omega with kisses; his jaw, his throat, nipping. His palms caressed down his sides, and then grasped the hem of the scrub top that he was wearing since Owen cleaned him up. His lips broke from the heated flesh just long enough to pull the shirt off overhead.

Jack sure hoped that the others weren't stupid enough to attempt to stop him, and smart enough to turn off the video feed. Now he kissed down the exposed collarbone, and his chest, before taking one of Tommy's pert nipples between his lips. Tommy gave a soft gasp, his fingers carding through Jack's brown locks.

His knees were beside Jack's thighs as he simultaneously thrusted into his abdomen and ground his pants-covered slick hole onto Jack's own confined rager. Jack nipped at his sensitive nipple in response and Tommy cried out.

Tommy's insistent tugging of his shirt forced Jack to release his nipple and pull his shirt off.

"Pushy," Jack smirked and kissed him.

Tommy sighed as their bare chests pressed together. A palm flat against Tommy's chest, over his heart, the scar so close between the splay of his fingers, but not touching it, Jack pushed the Omega lightly. Tommy followed his instruction, leaning back until the back of his shoulders and his head hit the concrete floor behind him, the rest of him still in Jack's lap.

He shivered as Jack's rough calloused palms caressed his heated flesh, moaning lightly as thumb-pads brushed over his nipples. Finally, he got to the band of his pants. Jack pulled and Tommy thrust his hips upward helpfully. His cock sprung free instantly with a gasp, the air ghosting across the reddened flesh gently.

Jack took his cock in his hand and stroked him.

"Jaack!" Tommy whimpered, thrusting, begging.

Jack had him up and on all fours at the edge of the bed. He had the decency to at least knot him in a semi-decent bed this time around. Tommy was presented to him, panting, his balls and leaking cock hanging between his legs, his hole dripping slick down his thigh.

Jack parted his cheeks, and Tommy was already slick with want for him, his puckered hole winking at him, ready, wanting. Jack leaned forward and drew the tip of his nose along Tommy's cheek, inhaling, scenting his core. Before he traced the hole with the tip of his tongue, tasting direct. Saliva exploded on Jack's tongue and Tommy's whine turned into a moan as Jack's tongue breached easily into the open cavern that Jack's knot was soon to lock.

Jack ate out his asshole to perfection. Oh, God! By the time Jack pulled back to inspect his work, Tommy was a panting, sweaty, mewling, shaking puddle on the bed. He was so close to coming. If Jack had stayed down there a moment longer, the sheets would be covered. Jack stroked a palm up the curve of his spine, making him purr. Tommy's thighs quavered.

Jack's cock was large in his palm, his sack engorged, filled with sperm, ready to breed his Omega. Tommy's scent just called him. The sea breeze, ozone that smelt just like sea back home. Nowhere on Earth smelled like it, he'd had lots of time to kill and searched. He stuck with Betas and Alphas alike since. It was less complicated that way. The last Omega he'd been with, was Alice's mother. He'd learned his lesson with that one.

Jack climbed onto the bed behind Tommy, beautiful arse still in the air for him. As much as he wanted to burry himself hilt-deep, he wanted to touch, needed to touch. And so he did just that. Stroking, caressing, rubbing, kissing each piece of flesh he could get him hands, mouth, tongue, eyes on until Tommy was a mess beneath him, until the touch made him Alpha primal.

A breathy sigh left Tommy, as Jack gave a low groan as he finally slid home into the slick warmth. Tommy's walls instantly flit and fluttered around his shaft, adjusting to the only other size it knew, hugging it snugly.

Tommy undulated his hips and Jack snapped his hips forward with a growl. After that, he was like a frenzy of thrusts. Reaching every bit inside the Omega. Tommy came with a cry and Jack's name on his tongue, without even having to be touched. His orgasm carried him back into Jack, his back arching.

Jack's knot expanded as he held him, locking him inside Tommy as he came. Tommy keened appreciatively at being filled by his Alpha.

Jack fucked him, filled him, but...

"Beautiful, my Omega." Soundless against his skin, Tommy could feel his lips move, feel the worlds like a tingle through his skin.

Jack could not claim, no matter how much he may have wanted. Tommy didn't belong here, in this world. It would be cruel to keep him trapped here. They had to find a way to send him back. So Jack made due with sucking a mark into the flesh next to the symmetrical scar on Tommy's back between his shoulder blades. Tommy shivered and moaned at his actions. It would fade out of existence a few weeks from now.

The knot shrunk and Jack pulled from him.

Tommy wanted Jack to curl around him, to hold him. Smother him in his pheromones so the scent would never leave him. And Jack did, hold him at least, until he drifted off into post-heat sleep to the sound of his heart against his ear, and his comforting scent everywhere else.

But he woke up alone. Even before he was completely aware, Tommy felt that hollowness inside of him, of something missing, ever since his mother was taken from it, a feeling no boy should have. Should grow up with and have it become a part of himself.

He felt the almost gnawing hunger, but he ignored it as he continued to let the memories filter through his head. Almost like he was watching as a third party inside the first person.

Oliver was the vigilante known as the Hood. He was a glorified murderer. His nemesis was the Dark Archer, aka, Malcolm Merlyn his father, who was a madman that wanted to blow up the Glades. Tommy managed to save Laurel, after the earthquake generators were set off and sent the Glades crumbling to the ground, taking him with it. But then there was that bright light, _the_ light, or so he thought. But it hurt so bad, like a rope tied around his chest and he was dragged out behind a rollercoaster. But he'd ended up here instead. Where people had things called... dynamics?

He was still confused, still didn't quite understand, maybe even believe. But, he felt happy. Relaxed. Safe, even, surrounded by Jack's scent. Smelling of him, inside and out. Warmth welled in his heart.

He could feel another presence, but he knew instantly it wasn't the Alpha. He opened his eyes and looked at the man standing in the door, carrying a tray. He didn't seem threatening, or feel threatening, but Tommy was weary nonetheless.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Owen—"

"Owen?" Tommy repeated, his brow furrowed. He was sure that Jack had mentioned him, but like with everything else, the last 24 hours were a bit of a blur. He was sure he might have had an adverse reaction, but he didn't know why. Instinctively, he scented the man but— "You smell... your scent... it's weird."

Owen nodded, unperturbed by his pronouncement as he stepped further into the room. "Like you, I'm an Omega. But I take suppressants. It changes my natural scent, and makes it more Beta-neutral."

"Suppressants?"

"Yes." He showed him the small paper cup that he held and the two orange tablets there. "Essentially, it'll make you into a Beta. All-but a normal human. It'll keep your hormones under control, so you won't have any more heats like you did last night. It'll help you keep you head and won't become a slave to your body's instinctual habits and urges." He gave him a small smile. "Not that being an Omega is a bad thing. But there are draw-backs. Like everything in the world, nothing's perfect."

And then Owen gave him a short history lesson on what exactly dynamics were. Tommy listened to the Omega doctor with rapt attention, trying to wrap his head around the concept, but there was one thing that made the Omega (apparently now in him), squirm and shiver with delight.

"Jack," Tommy gulped, suddenly shy. "He... we're—mated?"

"Mated?" Owen repeated.

Tommy held his breath, waiting. It was almost painful to watch Owen scramble for an answer, and it filled him with dread.

"Maybe you should talk to Jack."

He cleared his throat. "I thought—"

"No." Owen shook his head, hand held up, awkward. He sighed. "You're not... _mated._ You had sex, yes, during your heat and he knotted you, which is want to happen. But you're not _bonded_. He didn't give you a _claiming bite_ , which would mark you as his."

"Oh..." Tommy managed to say faintly into the following silence. "Okay." He said, stronger this time. "I just— I'm still trying to understand."

After a moment of staring at him, Owen nodded. "I've brought you some food, you should eat something." He gestured to the tray. "Take those pills as well, they'll help even you out."

Tommy nodded and pulled the tray closer, and Owen left, the door closing behind him. He wrapped an arm around his middle. He didn't want to eat, but he knew he needed it, so he picked up the warm slice of pizza and took a bite. His body was immediately grateful for it, he just wished his head would catch up.

He thought about Oliver and Laurel. Did they notice that he was gone? Or did they think him simply dead, buried under the debris of the CNRI? He didn't want to admit it, but he preferred the latter. If he was dead, they wouldn't search for him. They would mourn him, and let him go.

And, he just wanted to be free. Of not being the kind of son that his father was proud of. Of not being enough in Laurel's eyes, for not being Oliver. Being here, it had felt like h—

But Jack didn't want him. If Jack had wanted him, he would have given him the claiming bite while he was in heat, while they were knotted, tied together.

He took the two orange suppressants with a gulp of water. Owen said that they would make the heat not come again, that it would make him into a Beta, which was like a regular person, like he was back in Starling City.

He pushed the tray away and laid back down, pulling the covers up to his nose and curling in on his side. He felt like a kid again, like when he'd lost his mother. Though he couldn't see them, he wasn't stupid enough to think that they weren't monitoring him. At least their cameras were more subtle than the large two-way mirror he'd been faced with in the past.

The wholeness he'd felt, the contentness, it drained out of him like cold come out of his ass, leaving him feeling hollow. The cocky, rich playboy he became with Oliver. Unaffected, uncaring, selfish, who only wanted a good time, was to cover up the lonely, hollow, gingerbread man underneath… he was left bared. That Tommy Merlyn had been discarded long ago, the minute Laurel finally gave him a chance. It only took Oliver's death. What a laugh. No one who mattered wanted the rich playboy. And those that mattered didn't care for the real him.

Was he so unwantable? Why couldn't he be enough for Laurel? Why could nothing he did make his father proud? Why couldn't Oliver trust him enough with his secret?

The pain in his chest was terrible. It was crushing. Smothering. He whimpered. Jack's scent mocked him from where it clung to his skin. _Not good for anything but a good fuck_ , it taunted him. _Not good enough to stick around for._ "Ugh." He chocked on the sob. It hurt so much. Why couldn't he be enough?

Why did his mother have to die? Why did Malcolm have to disappear for two-years and become the Dark Archer? Why couldn't he have grieved like a normal husband for his wife, instead of killing the man who had killed her and turning into a monster? Why couldn't Tommy have been enough to make him stay?

He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much. The pain was shredding him from the inside. He jerked upright, clutching at him chest. God!

"Aaaaagh!" He screamed his agony. Tears burned down cheeks like acid, as worthless as the rest of him. He sobbed, cried, screamed, shrieked. It left him breathless and gasping, but it didn't lessen the pain. If anything, the sound of his own wails seemed to beat him further into the ground.

"Tommy! Hey!" Jack ran into the room, jumping onto the bed and pulling the distraught Omega to him. "I'm here. You're okay. You're okay."

Tommy collapsed against Jack with a desperation, grasping at him. Maybe...

"Don't worry, we're searching for a way to send you back." Jack assured him. Tommy completely stilled at his words. Jack felt relief when Tommy stopped shaking and pulling at him, believing what he was saying was what Tommy had been waiting to hear. But Tommy was shattering in his arms, and the Alpha didn't even realize it. "It will be a tough go, we've never sent things through the Rift before, and certainly not to a specific place—but Toshiko thinks she can build something that can lock onto the trace-elements left behind from your specific tear in the Rift at the warehouse, and maybe open it again."

Tommy bit his lip to keep the wretched wail inside. Jack didn't want him after all. It was like trying to pull apart Velcro that had been super glued together. The Omega wanted his Alpha, wanted to stay in his arms. It tore a part of him away. If his Alpha didn't want him—but then, Jack wasn't his Alpha, was he? The Omega inside, shrunk and shrivelled.

Tommy unclenched his hands from Jack shirt. And pulled away, pushed, tore himself. After a brief hesitation, Jack let him go, and watch him carefully.

The tears had stopped. They had been but water on the grave. He sniffed and rubbed his face on his sleeve. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose, he felt exhausted and hollow, a dull ache in his chest.

The way Jack kissed him, said his name, touched him, the way he had mewled in happiness when Jack's seed splashed his insides, when Jack whispered how beautiful he was in his ear, when Jack held him, when he'd felt loved—It was just the hormones, just the heat. If he had just been plain old Tommy Merlyn when they first met, none of it would of happened.

It was just fantasy.

Would they be happy to see him? Would they be glad that he wasn't dead? They would be, at first, he was sure. They would be happy and hug him. But it wouldn't last. Oliver would remember... Oliver would never trust him enough, no matter the loyalty he showed the man. Laurel would remember... he would never been enough, not matter how much he loved her. His dad would be ashamed of him. Why couldn't he stay five-years dead like Oliver? Maybe the Rift would tear him apart and he could be lost forever.

Tommy sat back and looked at Jack. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Not that anyone would know. Not that anyone would care that it never would. "Thank you, Jack." He said. The corners of Jack mouth turn minuscule-ly downward. "This whole thing has been so fucked up and confusing. But you helped me through it. Helped me understand." _Showed me who I am. What I... am._

Jack felt ill. Something was clearly wrong, it felt so wrong. "Tommy..."

Tommy's smile just stretched bigger and faker. "Thanks for the sex. It was intense. Best I ever had. Well, with a guy at least. But I only have one other guy to compare it too, from that once with Oliver, when we were in our experimental high school phase." He shook his head. "It was awkward as shit. And we were weird around each other for a little after, but it passed."

His following chuckle made Jack's skin crawl. He'd never heard Tommy's laugh, but he knew this was not it. No. He carefully scented, and his Alpha hackles rose. Gone was Tommy natural sea breeze perfume. It tasted sour and spoiled. What the fuck? He'd been around decades of suppressants, each different from the next, and knew that they never did this to an Omegas scent.

He remember what Owen had told him after he'd come from the Omega's room, giving him food and the suppressants. That Tommy had asked about mating—bonding.

Shit. Fuck! Tommy thought he was rejecting him. That his Alpha was rejecting him.

People made jokes about people being able to die from a broken heart. But Jack knew it was no joke. Not something to laugh at and dismiss. He'd around for a long time. He'd seen Omegas die from the rejection of an Alpha. There was no pill to make it better, though he'd seen them attempt heroin, coke, anything to blast the pain away. Some were driven to madness, others to suicide. Some Omegas attempted to find another Alpha, to create a new bond. On the rarest of rare occasions, he'd seen it work. Others, it became a volatile relationship that made both parties suffer.

"Tommy..."

He had known, as soon as he stepped into that warehouse, and sea breeze curled and swept in the air around him, suffused in the entire building, that he was doomed.

When Omegas hit puberty, had their first heat, they were generally locked away and untouched until the heat was done. Their hormones were so fucked, their brains melting, they had no capacity for consent. Let alone the fact that they were young children anywhere from ten to thirteen when they had their first heat. Unless, like those unlucky few who were caught unaware, in a bad environment, with Alphas who had no control... [though that was rarer these days]. Jack shuddered, back in-the-day, being and an unbonded Omega was very dangerous, but sometimes even that didn't help. Omegas were getting gang-raped on the streets all the time. And most were left bonded with an unwanted Alpha or multiple. Because like it was an Omegas want for an Alpha and their knot, it was the Alphas to claim and breed.

But his Alpha instinct had over-ridden any ration thought. This was well-and-truly Tommy's first heat, but he was far from a child. Though with any Omega in heat, consent would always be dubious unless consent was given before an Omega's hormones put them in a knot-craving haze.

The corners of Tommy lips tightened as his name, and he bade himself look at Jack.

"Tommy." He repeated, firmer this time, even put a little Alpha into. He reached out a hand, Tommy tensed but allowed the touch. Jack squeezed the crook of his shoulder tightly. "Earlier, Owen said you asked about bonding... it wasn't about not wanting you. Don't ever think that. I was hardly able to stop myself both times from claiming you."

"Why did you? Tommy asked in a small voice.

"The Rift stole you away from your world. Threw you into this one. It fucked with your biology. You were a regular person without a dynamic. What's going to happen when we send you home? Will your biology revert back to its original state? Or will you stay an Omega even though your world doesn't have dynamics like ours does? And what if we had bonded and you went back to your world? We would be mates torn apart. It would be too traumatizing for the both of us. No. I couldn't do that to you, Tommy."

Tommy gasped at the Alpha, wide-eyed. Jack really did want him? His heart thumped almost painfully in his chest. The hollow-feeling in his chest stuttered, a trickle started to fill it. He gulped. Jack really did want him, he just didn't want the heartache of forming a bond, only for Tommy to have to go away. Jack took a long drag off the air as Tommy's sea breeze scent bloomed from him like a fragrant flower. Nervous, hopeful. Want.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." He pleaded, grasping Jack arm.

"But, Tommy," he shook his head lightly in his confusion. "That's your home."

He shook his head rapidly. "Starling stopped being my home when my mom was killed." The grief, the loss would never stop being raw. The pad of Jack's thumb brushed comfortingly at the base of his throat. "Besides," he swallowed, "They probably all think I'm dead."

"Why would they think that?"

"This," he placed his hands gently, flat, over his scrub's top at the center of his chest, right over the scar that Jack knew lay beneath. "The building. It came down on top of me. I didn't stand a chance, but I got Laurel out safe."

"What happened?"

"My dad... he levelled the Glades. Killing God knows how many innocent people in an insane plan of revenge for my mother's death.

"Oliver tried to tell me, but I didn't want to listen to anything he said after I saw him sleep with Laurel. So I went to my dad and just blew off steam—but then he said that all of it was true, that he planed to blow up the Glades, that very night! Then these police officers came to arrest him and he killed them right in front of me, without remorse. I tried to stop to him, but I just couldn't hurt him. He-he knocked me out and when I came to, Oliver—" he stopped himself before he could say more on that, even now, in another world, he would keep the man's secret. "It was already happening, the earthquake, by the time I woke up... I ran to find Laurel. Her office was in the Glades.

"When the dust settled—a concrete reinforcement bar was poking straight through me." He hand clenched the material of the shirt. "In one side and out the other, and not in a fun kind of way.

"And then there was this blinding light. I thought I was dead. But then there was this pain, worse than the one in my chest, over my entire body. Inside and out. Like I was being torn apart and put back together. Over and over again. Each more painful than the last. And then I woke up in the warehouse in a pile of trash. Didn't know where I was, or how the fuck I got there. How I was even alive... My chest hurt so bad... and then you were there."

"I so sorry you had to go through so much pain and heartache to get here, Tommy," Jack murmured, his thumb still rubbing gentle circles at the base of his throat, "To me."

But Tommy shook his head. "I want to be here, Jack, with you."

Jack searched his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The thing that convinced him that this wasn't a some messed up dream, that Jack was actually Jack, not his father, not Malcolm—The thing that really cemented it for him, wasn't the fact that Jack was kinder, because before his mother was killed, Malcolm had been a kind and loving father, too. Who hugged him and reassured him after a nightmare, who would cheer him up when he was sad by pulling a coin magically from behind his ear. Though there was a darkness, it wasn't with the cruelty and mad-revenge ridden tint that Malcolm had. Jack had a long-age darkness, but it was different, born of desperation.

He'd felt a simile of it when he was with Laurel. Home. But here, it wasn't a shadow, it wasn't sand draining through his fingers. It was solid, physical. When Tommy looked at him (though they appeared identical), he didn't see Malcolm, his father; he saw Jack... his Alpha.

In answer, Tommy tilted his chin, baring the side of his neck. Jack growled low in the back of his throat at the gesture, his eyes bright. The Omega shivered as the Alpha leaned forward.

Tommy flinched lightly at the pain, but it was a good pain. He moaned softy as Jack gently licked the skin-broken bite-mark, his dick stirring despite his exhaustion. He was whole. He was home.

Jack chuckled lightly, kissing his neck. "My beautiful Omega." He rose him head. "Mine." And he captured Tommy's lips in a slow, tantalising, tender kiss that wasn't hurried.

Tommy gasped into the slow swirl on tongue. "Yours."

A kiss that could last forever, but Tommy knew there'd be more. He still had a lot to learn, understanding this new world, his new dynamic, grieving with the loss of his old world, friends, family, but with his Alpha, he knew he could get through it.

[end]

* * *

 **aRROW/TORchWOOd**

 **Tommy's angst sort of took on a mind of its own, this entire fic took on a mind of its own, actually. It was a really rocky start, but then after the team meeting [which I rewrote], it sort of just flowed out of me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Criticism is welcome.**

y


End file.
